Un nuevo y misterioso mutante
by Joseph Granger
Summary: Un nuevo mutante ingresa en la academia de Xavier.Este es sin duda el mutante más poderoso de todos.Dejen reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, Jean Grey se levantó de su cama para ir al baño. Esa mañana se iría con Scott al parque a pasar una feliz velada, luego volverían para entrenar en la sala del peligro.

Pero desde el momento en el que se levantó supo que nada de lo que pasara ese día sería normal. Percibía una extraña sensación que venía del jardín, así que se vistió y bajó al vestíbulo. No se había despertado nadie en la mansión todavía y Jean tenía un poco de miedo. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y justo cuando iba a abrir llamaron al timbre.

Jean se sobresaltó mucho y tras pensarlo una fracción de segundo abrió. En la puerta había un niño, de no más siete años. Aquel niño estaba llorando y en cuanto se dio cuenta, Jean tenía a ese niño encima suyo, abrazándola. Jean estaba alucinando. Aún así comprendió al niño y lo abrazó también. Y cuando el niño se soltó ella le dijo:

-Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ja..William ….Howlett

- Muy bien William Howlett y qué te trae por aquí?

-He venido porque esta casa es como un refugio para mutantes ¿no?

-Eres tú uno?

-Sí, creo que sí.

-Ohh, ven pasa.

Jean dirigió a aquel chico a la cocina, una vez allí le ofreció un buen desayuno y se lo sirvió telepáticamente.

-Yo también se hacer eso!

-Vaya! Así que eres telequinético-dijo Jean

-Bueno, lo cierto es que no estoy seguro de lo que soy.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bueno lo cierto es que…

-Buenos días!

Scott Summers acababa de entrar por la puerta de la cocina. Cuando vio a William le preguntó a Jean:

-Quien es este niño?

-Es como nosotros-dijo la mujer

-Este niño también es un mutante?-dijo el hombre

-Sí lo soy-dijo el niño

-Oye y cuantos años tienes?-dijo Scott

-Tengo siete años-dijo William

-Vaya con el niño de siete años. ¿Y que poder tienes?-dijo el de gafas

-Es telequinético-dijo Jean.

-Eso me suena.-dijo Scott.

-Bueno, voy a llevarlo al profesor Xavier, a ver que dice. William, ven conmigo.

-Sí Jean.

Jean y el niño salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron al cuarto del profesor, cuando llamaron no hubo respuesta. Jean contactó telepáticamente con el profesor y éste le dijo que estaba en el laboratorio.

-Perfecto, está en el laboratorio, ven William acompañame.

Will le siguió hasta una columna y Jean accionó un botón con el que la columna se abrió y era un ascensor. Subieron al ascensor y bajaron hacia el laboratorio.

Una vez allí se dirigieron hacia la puerta del laboratorio y Jean abrió la puerta y se encontraron al profesor.

-Buenos días Jean y …

-William, William Howlett-dijo William.

-Es como nosotros profesor, creo que es telequinético-dijo Jean

-Y telépata-añadió el profesor.

-Cómo?-dijo la chica.

-Me está bloqueando la entrada a su mente-dijo Xavier-pero es algo involuntario, es como si su poder lo protegiera.

-Entonces, es usted el famoso profesor Xavier?-preguntó William.

-Sí en efecto-respondió el profesor.

-Vaya, nunca imaginé que podría conocerle.

-Bueno, deja de alardearme o me sonrojaré. ¿A ver que querías Jean?

-Profesor, se va a quedar en la mansión ¿verdad?.

-Lo dudabas?

-Bueno, entonces debería empezar a entrenarse cuanto antes, ¿no?

-Sí supongo que en cuanto se instale, podrá empezar a asistir a las clases.

-No, yo me refiero a las otras clases. Tiene solo siete años pero creo que ya tiene mucha habilidad.

-Bueno, normalmente, los otros solo empiezan el entrenamiento a partir de los trece, pero si insistes… aunque serás su responsable.

-Creo que de momento solo le daré clases de telequinesis. Al principio es difícil, pero luego empiezas a cogerle el truco.

-Gracias-dijo el niño.

-Bueno si no hay nada más que añadir supongo que puedes enseñarle su nueva habitación, no Jean?

-Sí profesor. Vamos Will.

-Sí Jean.

Volvieron a subir y la chica le condujo a una habitación. Ella le presentó a algunos de los niños que ya cruzaban la mansión. La habitación de Will quedaba al lado de la de Bobby, un chico capaz de crear y darle cualquier forma al hielo.


	2. Primeras clases

**Weno aki esta el 2º cap de este fic k lleva más acción k el 1º k me kedó un poco soso.**

Los días pasaron y Will fue haciendo algun que otro amigo, Bobby, era un par de años más mayor que él y fue el que le presentó a la mayoría de alumnos.

A la semana siguiente William empezó sus clases particulares con Jean Grey. La chica le había citado en el despacho del profesor Xavier para practicar un poco la telequinesis.

William llamó a la puerta y entró, Jean ya lo estaba esperando y le dijo que se sentara. Tras esto le propuso su primera prueba:

-Will, lo primero que practicaremos será que lleves esta botella de agua desde la mesa hasta tu mano. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí esta bien.

-Vale empieza.

William miró hacia la botella y con un movimiento de ceja la llevo con extraordinaria rapidez a su mano.

-Muy bien Will, vaya ha sido más rápido de lo que esperaba.

-Gracias.

-De acuerdo ahora vamos a intentar algo más difícil.

Jean se giró a la estantería de libros y le dijo al niño:

-Tienes que parar todos los libros antes de que caigan al suelo. Luego tienes que moverlos hasta su sitio. ¿Estás listo?

-Sí

-A la de tres.

William se preparaba y se concentraba.

-Dos

Ya faltaba poco

-Uno

Ya era el momento de empezar a usar su mente.

-¡Ya!

Los libros empezaron a caer y antes de que tocaran el suelo todos fueron deteniéndose y empezaron a levantarse y dirigirse al sitio en el que estaban.

Jean quedó muy alucinada, sólo le faltaba una prueba para demostrar lo que ya creía.

-Muy bien ahora será algo aún más difícil. ¿Serías capaz de levantarte a ti mismo y volar?

-Lo puedo intentar.

No hizo falta mucha concentración por parte de Will para hacer volar. Al momento todo empezó a levantarse y Will cayó. Jean llamó al profesor y llevaron a Will al laboratorio.

Una vez allí, Jean explicó a Xavier que el niño era más poderoso que ella, pues él podía volar y no requería mucha concentración para mover cualquier objeto.

El profesor se preocupó mucho en ese instante, esperaba que la historia no se tuviera que volver a repetir.

Will despertó a los pocos minutos y se levantó telepáticamente y dijo:

-Me hacía falta dormir.

Jean y el profesor se quedaron bastante alucinados y condujeron a Will hacia su habitación y le dijeron que descansara un poco más que le haría falta.

Tras esto Xavier le dijo a Jean que quería hablar con ella. Una vez en el despacho el profesor fue el primero en hablar.

-Jean este chico tal vez sea más poderoso que tú, pero prefiero no arriesgarme y creo que lo mejor es que seas su tutora dentro del colegio, deberás hacerte cargo de que nunca utilice demasiado sus poderes y que cuando lo haga no se esfuerce.

-Profesor, creo que cuando lo hace no se esfuerza para nada, pero de todas maneras si así lo quiere así será.

-Gracias Jean, puedes retirarte.

-De nada profesor.

Tras esto el profesor se quedó pensando "espero que no tengamos que poner barreras telepáticas con él también, ya fue demasiado para ti, no quiero que más gente tenga que pasar por esto"

Los meses fueron transcurriendo y cada año, Will mejoraba aún más sus poderes, las clases de telequinesia habían dejado de ser útiles hacía algunas semanas, cuando Jean vio que era imposible que él no pudiera hacer nada telquineticamente. Las clases de telepatía eran algo imposible pues la mente de Will estaba cerrada y no aceptaba que nadie entrara.

Unos días antes del décimo cumpleaños de Will, él estaba jugando con sus amigos en el jardín de la mansión cuando empezaron a discutir:

-Ha sido culpa tuya-dijo un niño a Will

-No, eso no es verdad ha sido culpa de Johnny-dijo Will

-Eso no es cierto, si tú no me hubieses asustado esto no habría pasado-dijo Johnny.

-Eh! Ya vale de discutir, nadie ha tenido la culpa-dijo Bobby.

-Eso es mentira. Si Will no hubiese lanzado el balón contra Johnny o al menos lo hubiese avisado de que le lanzaba el balón, ahora no tendríamos carbón en vez de balón-dijo el niño.

-Eso no es verdad, además si se supone que estabamos jugando, porque se pone a observar su mechero?-dijo William

-Ha sido solo un momento en el que me he puesto a pensar, podías haber avisado-dijo Johnny.

-Eh ya vale, pediremos otro balón a la profesora Ororo o a Jean y conflicto solucionado-dijo Bobby

-Esto ha sido culpa tuya maldito niño pequeño!-dijo Johnny

A la vez que decía esto encendía su mechero y dirigía una bola de fuego que iba a parar a la ropa de Will.

-Estás loco!-dijo Bobby a la vez que dirigía el hielo de su mano a la ropa de Will. Tras apagarse Will entornó los ojos con mucha ira y dijo:

-El que juega con fuego acaba quemándose.

-Ja! ¿Crees que me das miedo? Yo no temo al fuego, lo controlo y él me teme a mí.

-Veamos si es cierto-dijo Will.

Tras esto hizo que el mechero de Johnny se abriese y provocase una llama muy pequeña, pero fue suficiente. Al momento Will atrajo la llama hasta su mano y la transformó en una bola de fuego y le dijo:

-¿Asustado? Deberías estarlo.

Tras esto le lanzó no una sino cuatro bolas de fuego, que Johnny intentó parar.

-No podrás con el gran Pyros, no se como estás haciendo esto pero te juro que lo pagarás-dijo Johnny.

Tras esto, Will parpadeó y Johnny se encontró en el suelo, creyendo que se estaba quemando mientras los demás se reían de él.

-Este es el poder del Gran Pyros, que se muere de miedo con una digamoslo "fogosa ilusión"?-dijo Will.

-Qué? Has usado tu telepatía contra mí?

-Te recuerdo que empezaste tú a usar tos poderes sobre mí.

-Me las pagarás.

Tras esto Johnny se marchó corriendo y Bobby le dijo:

-No se permiten las peleas, pero te aseguro que se lo merecía.


	3. Feliz cumpleaños Will

Los días pasaron y llegó el cumpleaños de William. Él no se lo había dicho a nadie nunca, pero la profesora Jean se las había ingeniado para descubrir su cumpleaños y todo el colegio le estaba preparando una fiesta sorpresa, que ya no lo era porque la telepatía de Will era muy potente y leía pensamientos por muy ocultos que estuviesen.

Sin embargo, lo que él no sabía era que aquel día iba a recibir dos regalos de cumpleaños muy importantes. Uno malo y uno bueno.

A las once de la mañana, llamaban a la puerta de la mansión unos señores trajeados. Tormenta abrió la puerta y los señores entraron sin ser invitados.

-Buenos días, vive aquí William Howlett?

-Para qué lo quieren?-dijo Ororo

-Mire señora venimos del juzgado de menores y tenemos prisa. Vamos a llevarnos a William a un orfanato, donde si tiene suerte será acogido en una familia-dijo el segundo Hombre

-Pero ustedes no pueden hacer eso y menos hoy, es su cumpleaños.

-Mire señoritaa…

-Munroe-dijo Tormenta

-Señorita Munroe, William Howlett, no está acogido en ningún hogar y según la ley todos los niños están obligados a estar en un hogar.

-Este es su hogar!

-Por favor llevenos a él o tendremos que pedir que la arresten.

Esta vez Tormenta tuvo que aceptar y los condujo al despacho del profesor.

Allí estaban Jean y Charles hablando cuando Tormenta entró con aquellos hombres. Jean Grey se extrañó y se conectó con Ororo para que le dijera telepáticamente quienes eran esos hombres. En cuanto Tormenta se lo dijo ella salió muy deprisa del despacho. Se dirigía entonces al cuarto de Will para avisarlo y decirle que se alejara de la casa por unas horas cuando de repente el profesor le dijo que por mucho que el muchacho escapara tarde o temprano se lo llevarían, así que volvió al despacho para hablar con los hombres, había tenido una gran idea, que tal vez resolvería el conflicto y le haría más feliz aunque supondría un gran sacrificio por su parte y la de Scott, aunque no había tiempo para consultárselo.

Jean Grey volvió corriendo al despacho del profesor y tras abrir la puerta dijo:

-Tengo la solución que hará que todos nos vayamos contentos a casa.

-A que se refiere señorita….-dijo uno de los hombres trajeados.

-Jean Grey.

-A qué se refiere señorita Jean Grey?

-Yo me dispongo a…

-A qué-dijo el otro hombre.

-Voy a adoptar a William Howlett

-Qué!-dijeron todos los que allí se encontraban.

-Sí lo he pensado y además no pienso dejar que se lo lleven a partir de ahora lo consideraré como mi hijo aunque para la ley no lo sea y como su madre no dejaré que me lo arrebaten.

-Entonces si eso es lo que quiere habrá que…-dijo el hombre.

-Estoy dispuesta a luchar-dijo Jean

-Déjeme terminar, decía que tendrá que firmar estos papeles como que asume la tutoría y por tanto la adopción de William Howlett que pasa a ser William Grey. Por lo tanto dejo en ustedes el deber de informar al niño y cuidarlo como es debido, aunque tal vez la ausencia de padre….

El hombre se quedó en blanco y el otro dijo que ya era hora de irse y se fueron de la mansión.

-Profesor, le ha hecho algo verdad?-dijo Tormenta

-A qué te refieres?-dijo Jean

-Jean, este acto tuyo demuestra que eres una gran persona, pero tenías que haber contado con que para adoptar es necesario, o muy necesario ser una pareja y que os concedan la adopción.

-Lo siento profesor, no lo pensé, pero tenía que actuar rápido.

-Ahora Jean te recomiendo que vayas a informar de la buena noticia a tu hijo.

-Es verdad! Ahora mismo voy.

William estaba despertándose cuando oyó golpes en la puerta y la voz de Jean que decía:

-Will, estas despierto?

-Sí Jean-dijo William.

-Entonces paso.

Jean Grey entró en la habitación y se sentó al lado de su hijo y empezó:

-Verás esta mañana han venido unos señores y…

Jean le contó todo a Will y le dijo que él ahora era William Grey y que ella era su madre pero, que si él no quería no hacía falta que le demostrara nada que él tenía que quedarse porque era muy bueno y poderoso.

-Entonces ahora tú eres mi madre?-dijo Will

-Sí, así es.

-Emm, puedo llamarte mamá?

-Sí claro! Por supuesto-dijo Jean riendo.

-Gracias-dijo Will mientras se abalanzaba sobre su nueva madre y la abrazaba.

-Por cierto Will, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Lo sabías?

-Una madre lo sabe todo de su hijo.

-Eres la mejor madre del mundo.

El mes siguiente fue el mejor de la vida de William, no recordaba haber tenido tantos cariños y habérselo pasado tan bien con nadie, es más no recordaba haber sido nunca tan feliz. Will y Jean habían salido muchos días a jugar al parque y allí Jean conversaba con otras madres mientras Will jugaba con otros niños y éste pensaba, parecemos una familia de verdad al fin y al cabo se supone que tengo diez años ¿no?


	4. La decisión del profesor

Las semanas fueron pasando y una mañana el profesor se despertó algo inquieto. Le rondaba por la cabeza una idea desde hacía tiempo. Sabía que era algo descabellado, ¡a esa edad, pero era también algo que les daría ventaja, y si no empezaban ya mismo, tal vez, luego les costaría más adaptarse a ese ritmo. Estaba decidido, era hora de empezar a organizar la Patrulla X Junior.

El profesor llamó inmediatamente a su despacho a Cíclope, Tormenta y a Jean y les dijo:

-Scott, Ororo, Jean. Debéis saber que no siempre estaremos aquí para proteger al mundo de ataques de mutantes malvados, así que he decidido formar un nuevo grupo, sólo de entrenamiento de momento, en el que algunos mutantes de la escuela puedan entrenar sus habilidades y ser capaces de utilizarlas para el bien común. Qué os parece?

-Bueno debo decir que es una idea arriesgada, pero tal vez sea bueno hacerlo.-dijo Tormenta.

-Sí es cierto, además alguna ayuda podría venirnos bien en un futuro.-dijo Jean.

-Pero, cómo vamos a hacer para seleccionar a esos alumnos, tengo la ligera sensación de que todos van a querer estar en ese grupo.-dijo Scott

-Para empezar no se llama ese grupo, se llama la Patrulla X Junior. Después había pensado en una serie de pruebas para seleccionar a los mejor capacitados.-dijo Xavier.

-¿Pruebas? ¿Qué tipo de pruebas?-dijo Ororo

-Pruebas de inteligencia, físicas, psíquicas y …-empezó el profesor

-Supongo que también de capacidad en la batalla.-le cortó Cíclope.

-Sí, de esas también.-dijo el profesor.

-Entonces, vamos a enfrentar a nuestros alumnos?-dijo Jean

-No de manera directa, estaba pensando en algo como...pruebas en la sala del peligro o….

-¿Y si organizamos un torneo? Sería la mejor manera de comprobar sus capacidades sin que se dieran cuenta, además, lo darían todo si la recompensa es buena-dijo Scott

-No!-dijo tormenta-podría ser peligroso, enfrentar a nuestros alumnos entre sí, la mayoría de ellos no controlan todavía sus poderes.

-Precisamente por eso-dijo Scott.

-Creo que ya te entiendo-dijo Jean-si la recompensa fuera una especie de viaje por ejemplo, ¿cuantos crees que querrían ir?

-Todos, supongo-dijo Ororo.

-Exacto-dijo la telekinética-entonces, ¿no crees que practicaran un montón para que sus poderes reaccionen cuando ellos quieran y para lo que ellos quieran?

-Mmmm, no lo había pensado así-dijo el profesor.

-Y si alguno pierde el control, hay algunos alumnos de tremendo poder.-le replicó Tormenta

-Bueno, entonces el profesor o yo le atontaremos con nuestra telepatía.

-Vale, está bien, ya no pongo más pegas.-dijo Ororo

-De acuerdo, mañana anunciaremos el torneo, habrán cuatro grupos, cada uno de nosotros organizará un grupo y los cuatro ganadores serán los integrantes de la Patrulla X Junior-dijo el profesor Xavier-aunque también los ganadores de la prueba de inteligencia y la física.

Esa tarde…

-Sabes Bobby, estoy algo preocupado-dijo Will.

-Qué ocurre?-le dijo él.

-Tengo la sensación de que algo grande ocurrirá mañana.-dijo el telekinético.

-Mañana?-dijo el hombre de hielo

-Sí, solo hay que esperar unas horas.

Aquello no era una coincidencia, pues aunque no lo hubiera revelado, Will poseía también unas asombrosas dotes de clarividencia, tal vez debidas a un desarrollo de su poder.

Al día siguiente la escuela estaba muy ajetreada. Por todos lados habían aparecido carteles del torneo que se celebraría pronto en la escuela. La mayoría de los alumnos se decidieron a apuntarse, aunque algunos, lamentándose bastante no lo hicieron debido a sus poderes, que eran pasivos, como los de cambiar el canal de televisión.

Para disimular, habían puesto como premio un viaje a Orlando para visitar Disneyworld.

A los pocos días la lista de alumnos era de un total de 256. Los alumnos fueron llamados para sacar un número de una caja para ver en qué grupo estaban y contra quien combatían.

Cuando Will fue llamado sacó el número 74 lo que le otorgaba el segundo grupo, dirigido por Tormenta.

A la hora del recreo se enteró de que Bobby estaba en el tercer grupo, y Johnny en el primero. Tras esto un chico llamado Henry vino y les dijo:

-Hola, me llamo Henry, estoy en el cuarto grupo. Nos veremos de camino a Orlando.

Todos se quedaron pasmados y no dijeron nada. Tras el recreo empezaban las primeras pruebas, que serían las de inteligencia. Les pasaron un test con 325 preguntas, a las que tenían que responder en una hora y media. Tras el examen empezaron las pruebas físicas, como correr, saltar y cosas así, las que superó fácilmente gracias a su telekinésis.

Un par de días después llegó el Torneo, esperado por todos con muchas ganas. Las primeras peleas no se harían con público, pero a partir de la segunda pelea se haría en un escenario con público y todo se haría en la sala del peligro.

El primero en pelear de los amigos era Johnny, que tuvo que pelear contra una muchacha que disparaba minibolas de fuego de los dedos de sus manos. Ganó Johnny y pasó al siguiente combate que se celebraría una semana más tarde, ese mismo día también peleaba Will, el cual tuvo que pelear contra un cambiaformas.

Will subió al rin y ya le esperaba Marcus, el morfeante.

La campana de inicio sonó e inmediatamente Marcus se transformó en un tigre.

-Crees que me asustan los gatos?-le dijo Will

-Ahora verás-le dijo Marcus mientras se abalanzaba sobre él y William se alzaba sobre el rin, como volando y se ponía detrás de él y le decía:

-Pobre, pobre, pobre gatito.- Y lo elevaba diez metros y lo tiraba contra el suelo.

Marcus dijo que se rendía y William pasó al siguiente combate.

Bobby luchó contra un chico llamado Daniel, el cual lanzaba ráfagas de aire helado por la boca. Al final ganó Bobby y pasó al siguiente combate.

Cuando los tres fueron a ver el combate de Henry, no imaginaban lo que verían allí.(los participantes podían ver los combates no públicos)

Ante ellos estaba Henry lanzando rayos desde sus manos para crear una barrera de rayos que le protegía de los proyectiles que lanzaba una chica desde las uñas y justo en el momento en que se quedó desprevenida, Henry lanzó la barrera contra la chica y creo una bola de rayos que le lanzó y que la dejó dormida.

Las siguientes semanas fueron cada vez más duras, por un lado estaba entrenar al aire libre, donde todo el mundo podía ver tus estrategias y por otro, los combates eran cada vez más difíciles. Aunque Will siempre entrenaba con su madre en la sala del peligro.

El día del último combate llegó y Johnny tuvo que enfrentarse a Aquo, el cual era igual que él pero con el agua y tampoco podía crearla. Fue un combate muy intenso en el que al final ganó Johnny porque su rival perdió fuerzas y le cayó una gran bola de fuego encima.

El combate de Will fue muy extraño, la sala del peligro se había transformado en un campo con árboles y piedras con sillas en vez de gradas,tuvo que enfrentarse a Amanda, una chica que también era telekinética.

Cuando empezó el combate ninguno de los dos se movió y mantuvieron la mirada fija en los ojos del otro. El primero que habló fue Will:

-Este combate será interesante, aunque si quisiera, podría hacer que te retiraras, pero eso sería poco divertido, así que no usaré mi telepatía contigo.

-De qué vas?-le dijo Amanda.

-Tienes miedo?-le dijo William.

-Serás capullo-le dijo la chica y levantó una silla del público que estaba vacía y se la tiró. Will la paró fácilmente y la dejó en el suelo y empezó a moverse. Amanda se iba poniendo nerviosa y empezó a perder la calma, con lo que empezó a tirarle más sillas y piedras de la sala del peligro mientras Will las iba parando y dejando en el suelo. Al final Amanda le empujó telekinéticamente y cuando Will se levantó le dijo:

-Acabas de cometer un gran error.

Will empezó a levantar todo lo que Amanda le había tirado sillas, piedras, latas de los espectadores… y lo apuntó hacia ella y cuando se lo iba a tirar ella le dijo:

-Tíralo a ver si tienes lo que hay que tener.-Amanda había recuperado la calma y la confianza en sí misma y Will le lanzó todos los objetos que al llegar a Amanda se fueron desviando y al final ninguno le tocó.

La chica elevó a Will y lo lanzó al suelo, aunque justo cuando iba a tocar el suelo, el chico se elevó y luego descendió hasta ponerse lejos de Amanda.

-Ahora sí que me has cabreado-le dijo Will

Y entonces empezó a levantar todo lo que había a su alrededor, las sillas con las personas, que fueron saltando de ellas y corriendo hacia la puerta, las piedras, y para desgracia de Amanda los árboles y el suelo. Sin que nadie se diese cuenta, el pelo de Will iba tornándose de un color rojizo y cuando se lo lanzo todo a Amanda esta no pudo desviarlo todo y una silla le pegó en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente, y el pelo de Will perdió ese extraño tono rojo que había cogido. Jean, Tormenta y Cíclope que lo habían visto todo, no podían imaginar que una persona tuviese tanto poder y decidieron darle una victoria sin discutir a pesar de haber herido mucho a Amanda.

El combate de Bobby fue menos movido ya que se enfrentaba a Luna, una chica que se hacía invisible y sólo tuvo que congelar todo el suelo y construir una barrera alrededor de él y esperar a que ella se rindiera por no poder traspasar la barrera del hielo y así fue.

El combate de Henry fue corto, además la sala del peligro se había modificado de nuevo y volvía a ser en un campo de aspecto más tétrico.

Henry se enfrentaba a Coloso y parecía que iba a ser un gran combate pero al dar la señal de inicio, el cielo se oscureció, y empezó a chispear. Coloso se transformó y cargó contra Henry. Justo cuando lo iba a alcanzar un rayo cayó sobre Henry que desapareció, para volver a aparecer detrás de Coloso al que le lanzó una descarga de rayos que le dejó sinsentido y Henry fue proclamado ganador.

Al finalizar aquel día los cuatro fueron proclamados ganadores, y junto a ellos, Katherin Pryde, por haber sacado la mejor puntuación del test de inteligencia y por su asombroso poder de hacerse intangible y Coloso, por haber sido el mejor en las pruebas físicas también.

Aquella noche, Will se sentía un poco triste por haber dejado inconsciente a Amanda y fue a su cuarto y llamó, pero nadie le respondió. Entró, ya que el pestillo no estaba cerrado y la vio dormida en la cama, se acercó hasta ella y se dio cuenta de que no estaba dormida, sino en coma. Tras esto y asegurarse de que nadie le veía, puso una mano sobre la barriga de Amanda y otra sobre la cabeza de la chica y una luz dorada salió de sus manos, al momento la máquina que registraba el pulso de Amanda empezó a emitir un cardiograma normal y Will se alejó de la habitación y se dijo para sí mismo "espero que por esta milagrosa cura nadie sospeche de mí, aunque nadie sabe que tengo poderes curativos".


	5. Sobresaltos

_Bueno, antes de empezar el capitulo, me di cuenta de un pequeño lapsus en los capítulos anteriores, Will tiene aspecto de físico de 10 años, creo k cuando subí el primer capítulo no lo repasé (en él se dice que el chaval tiene 7 años), pero bueno, todos tenemos errores…_

William empezaba a ver que se estaba implicando demasiado, se estaba arriesgando, pero a veces su ego podía más que él.

De camino a la habitación se encontró con Henry…

-Nunca había conocido a nadie con tal dominio, eres bueno chaval. Y dime, ¿tienes 10 años no?

-Sí.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…

-¿Querías algo?

-No, es igual…

-Vale, adiós…

El supuesto viaje fue anunciado para las vacaciones de semana santa, aún quedaban un par de semanas, que seguro les iban a resultar muy largas. Mientras Will pensaba en ello, dobló la esquina Ororo…

-Ah Will! Te estaba buscando, el profesor quiere verte después de clase en el sótano. Si quieres yo te acompaño…

-Ah! No, es igual no te preocupes, a unas malas le preguntaré a Jean, que por cierto, ¿la has visto?

-No, hoy todavía no, supongo que la veré a la hora de la comida, pero, estará dando clase…

-Sí, supongo.-respondió apenado el chico

Hacía varios días que no podía hablar con Jean, por unas causas o por otras siempre estaba ocupada. Era extraño, si ella se había convertido en su madre adoptiva…

Tocaba clase de matemáticas y Will llegó tarde por culpa de la conversación con Tormenta.

-Vaya, llegamos tarde ehh?-Le dijo Cíclope, desde la pizarra. Hizo caso omiso y fue a sentarse.

-Como iba diciendo, la propiedad de la multiplicación…- Y eso fue lo último que el chico escuchó, sus pensamientos seguían en el viaje, por fin podría visitar DisneyWorld...Pero de repente, fue sustraído de ellos

-Will? Podrías repetirlo?-le preguntó Scott

-Ehmm…

-El que calla otorga, ehh? Si hubieras escuchado, sabrías que da igual que multipliques 3 x 2, que 2 x 3…

Ya no aguantaba más, estaba harto…

-Y tu sabrías decirme cuál es la derivada del coseno de alpha?- le espetó el muchacho.

-Qué?? Creo que te has pasado will, salte de clase…

-De acuerdo, pero antes…- Y mientras decía esto, levantó la tiza e hizo que ésta escribiera extrañas fórmulas de un nivel muy avanzado. Después ante las miradas atónitas, dejó caer la tiza al suelo y salió de clase a toda velocidad.

"Vale, eso no debería haberlo hecho, mierda, se supone que un chaval de 10 años y medio no sabe ese tipo de cosas. Bueno, calma, ya sé lo que diré"

-Que ha sido eso?-le preguntó atónito Scott, que acababa de salir de clase.

-No lo sé, es que está todo en mi cabeza y…

-No te preocupes, ve a ver ya al profesor, y no esperes al final de las clases. Dile que yo te he dado permiso. No hace falta que vengas ya al resto de clases, no te preocupes.

-Gracias, eres muy amable-respondió Will ante aquello.

Caminó por el pasillo, dobló un par de esquinas y llegó a su taquilla. La abrió con la mente y lanzó las cosas del mismo modo. Tras un movimiento de mano, ésta se cerró de golpe, rompiéndose por una bisagra.

-Mierda!!- Chilló. Luego se aseguró de que no venía nadie, y observando fijamente la puerta, le ordenó que se reparara y acto seguido, parecía como si no le hubiera ocurrido nada a la taquilla.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo del pasillo y se dirigió al ascensor. "Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? No era posible que ocurriera, no todavía, no había pasado tanto tiempo… ¿o sí…?"

Al salir del ascensor Will se encontró con el pasillo y se dirigió al laboratorio…

-Profesor?-preguntó al entrar por la puerta redonda

-William? No te esperaba todavía-dijo asombrado el profesor.

-Bueno, ha habido un pequeño problema, pero da igual.

-Problema? Ha ocurrido algo malo?

-Empecé a escribir fórmulas matemáticas en la pizarra de clase totalmente descontrolado.

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé, está en mi cabeza y es el único modo de hacerlo salir…-. "Otra vez la excusita", pensó Will

-Cada vez me fascinas más.

-Perdone?- "ups"

-La exhibición que nos diste durante el torneo, fue realmente impresionante. Cuántos años hace de verdad que eres conocedor de tus poderes? –le preguntó Xavier.

-Bueno, para ser sinceros…desde que tengo memoria…

- Es curioso…

-Qué es curioso…Profesor?

-Nunca te has sentido tentado por tus poderes? Como si tú no quisieras hacer algo pero una fuerza te empuja a ello?

-No estoy seguro-. "Vaaa, que este tipo de cosas ya me las sé."


End file.
